Destellos de una vida olvidada
by she's having fun
Summary: El peligro asechaba su vida, sus recurrentes pesadillas así lo presagiaban, Pero… ¡ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer contra que luchaba!. Solo una cosa tenia claro Isabella, Edward Cullen era su puerto seguro.


**los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. la historia, por otro lado, es producto total de mi mente... **

**TORMENTA**

Mi padre había muerto 8 meses atrás. Había dejado a una esposa melancólica que aprendió a vivir de los recuerdos de su avasallante romance; una hija de 20 años con deseo de independencia, pero lo suficientemente inmadura como para no estar dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos; y a mí, me había dejado la responsabilidad de cuidar del imperio que él había construido.

El tumor inoperable que se expandía por su cerebro y con el que había estado batallando durante dos largos años, había ganado la partida y había sido Esme, mi madre, quien más lo había sufrido.

En los últimos 8 meses, mi madre había dejado que la tristeza que no se permitió sentir mientras mi padre estaba moribundo hiciera estragos en ella.

—¿Donde dejo la caja, mamá?—vociferé desde el segundo nivel de la casa.

Antes de su muerte, mi padre había comprado una casa a las afueras de Forks, un pequeño pueblo de no más de tres mil ciento veinte habitantes. En un desesperado intento por sacarla de su melancolía, había tomado la decisión de pasar unas semanas de vacaciones con mi madre en aquel nublado y tranquilo pueblito.

—Déjalo en el cuarto que dispondrá tu hermana—escuché su voz hacer eco desde el primer nivel de la casa.

Dejé la ligera carga en el lugar indicado y me apresuré a bajar nuevamente para seguir ayudando a mi madre.

—hablando de Alice, ¿Dónde se encuentra, mamá?, debería estar aquí, ayudando a organizarnos—dije, llegando junto a ella.

—Fue a pasear al perro, dijo que el viaje fue muy largo y la dejó descolocada—pero esto fuera de ser una excusa, solo ayudo a que me enojara. Siempre era lo mismo con Alice; mi hermana parecía huirle a las responsabilidades, Y lo peor, mi madre parecía no notarlo.

—La consientes demasiado, mamá—murmuré.

—Es una niña, Edward, es mi bebe—me reprochó levemente, y la sonrisa triste que era la única que se asomaba a su rostro desde 8 meses atrás, volvió a estar presente.

Suspiré. Era un poco preocupante la situación, es decir, ese temor de lo que era o no oportuno decir delante de mi madre…. Su humor estaba tan cambiante.

Le vi encaminarse a paso rápido al recibidor, lugar en que estaban amontonadas las cajas que habíamos traído y las cuales contenían lo que consideramos necesario para nuestra estadía de tres semanas. Me apresure a seguirla, conociendo a mi madre como la conozco, probablemente estaría tomando la más pesada. En ocasiones era desesperante esa manía o necesidad que tenía de no mostrar debilidades… como si eso cambiara las cosas, como si con eso demostrara que la muerte de mi padre no la había matado a ella también.

En ocasiones me preguntaba si ella realmente había logrado sobrevivir. indudablemente, de manera física estaba presente, pero, el tiempo se encargaba de demostrarme que ella había muerto aquel jueves por la tarde, 8 meses atrás; su esencia se fue con papa; la mujer risueña y espontanea fue enterrada junto a Carlisle Cullen y guardó para sus hijos su cariño y su abrumadora e incesante melancolía.

Llegué justo a tiempo para ver como un quejido brotaba de sus labios y el inmenso peso de la caja que cargaba hacía doblegar sus rodillas. Corrí junto a ella para asegurarme que estaba bien, con el corazón corriendo desbocado y el ceño fruncido a más no poder; la carcajada que brotó de sus labios no amortiguó mi preocupación; ¿han escuchado la célebre frase "reír para no llorar"?, mi madre reía para disfrazar su frustración, reía para ocultar su dolor; no dolor físico… dolor emocional.

— ¿Te encuentra bien, mamá?—pregunté, sin dejar de buscar el mas mínimo signo de malestar.

—Todo bien, cariño.

Y la sonrisa triste volvió a aparecer en su rostro; mientras yo le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y luego tomaba en brazos la caja que había causado su caída.

—Debiste dejar que trajera a alguien para que nos ayudara a instalarnos—mascullé por lo bajo.

—Veo que Alice no es la única mimada por aquí—mi ceño se volvió a fruncirse al escuchar el tono irónico que utilizó para decírmelo.—mantenerme ocupada me ayuda a no pensar y, después de todo, no creo que a mi joven hijo de 28 años pueda parecerle una molestia ayudar a su anciana madre—agregó, y yo deje que un bufido de exasperación abandonara mis labios.

Discutir con mi madre era caso perdido.

—no es que me moleste, mamá, me preocupa que te sobre esfuerces.

Ella me miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los mío. La melancolía estaba presente en ellos. Acercó sus delgados dedos a mi mejilla izquierda.—Eres tan parecido a tu padre—musitó, como si temiera que la escuchara y en respuesta un nuevo suspiro abandono mis labios. Ella desvió la mirada, como si se sintiera avergonzada.

Se apartó de mí, como si el simple contacto le quemara y dándose la vuelta me incitó a que termináramos lo que hacíamos.

(...)

Me dejé caer en la destartalada cama con el sentimiento de haber tomado la decisión equivocada al dirigirnos a Forks. Incluso, el clima parecía confabular contra nuestra estadía en aquel lugar. El oscuro cielo presagiaba tormenta y la estridente briza traída por la inmensa cantidad de arboles que había en el lugar lograba hacer rugir las viejas bisagras de los ventanales. Si a eso le sumábamos el hecho de que la recepción telefónica no funcionaba, se podría decir que era el lugar menos indicado para relajarse, y posiblemente perfecto para una escena del crimen.

—Regresé a casa—la chirriante voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos, y con esta, el ladrido incesante de Jake, que había sido un regalo de Emmett, mi mejor amigo, 4 años atrás.

Me paré desganado de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina donde posiblemente encontraría a mi madre y hermana cotilleando.

—el perro estaba muy inquieto, de no ser porque lo tenía sujeto de la correa se me habría escapado—Alice contaba a mi madre.

—A de ser por la tormenta, cariño— escuché a mi madre decir en ese tono sabiondo que todas las madres suelen utilizar, mientras yo entraba a la cocina.

Me percaté de que el perro parecía realmente inquieto y la realidad era que dudaba que fuera por la tormenta; en Seattle, lugar en el que vivíamos, las tormentas eran más comunes de lo que se puede considerar agradable y el perro nunca se había comportado tan ansioso como en ese momento.

— ¿Qué pasó, muchacho?— acaricié la cabeza de mi Braco alemán, café, de pelo corto.—¿ qué te hizo la loca tía Alice?— unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la reprimenda que mi hermana se disponía a darme. Nos dispusimos los tres a encaminarnos al recibidor, y al llegar, mi madre abrió la puerta, dejando que Seth entrara a la casa.

Seth , un joven de no más de 20 años; sobrino de mi jefe de seguridad, Sam. había sido la única persona que mi madre me había permitido llevar y solo después de que le resaltara lo peligroso que podría ser que saliéramos sin protección.

—Menos mal que llegas, cariño—dijo mi madre, mientras cerraba la puerta nuevamente. —Hubiese sido peligroso que la tormenta te cogiera a medio camino—al llegar a la casa, la primera función que mi madre le había asignado al chico había sido realizar las compras; le había entregado una lista y había dado el ultimátum de no llegar si algo faltaba. No me extrañaría que el chico hubiese tardado tanto porque no encontraba algo de la lista y había recorrido el pueblo completo en busca de lo pedido.

Debía admitir que me tenía un poco preocupado el reaccionar del joven muchacho. Solía ser un tanto… extremista. Al llegar apenas dos meses atrás, se encontraba a prueba, por lo que buscaba cualquier oportunidad para mostrar sus aptitudes.

—vamos, Edward, no seas desconsiderado, ayuda al muchacho con las bolsas—bufé, al parecer solo yo noté la tención que provocaba el mandato de mi madre en el chico.

—no será necesario, señora Cullen—dijo el chico de manera apresurada y mi madre lo miro desconcertada.

—oh no, querido, llámame Esme, no me gustan los formalismos.

— lo lamento, señora, no estoy autorizado— mi madre lo miró horrorizada y luego me dirigió una mirada acusatoria.

— ¿Qué haces de tus trabajadores, Edward?—me reprochó. Seth, a su lado, parecía a punto a tener una crisis nerviosa al ver que por su culpa, su jefe era reprendido por su madre.

La situación era absurda. Mi madre me acusaba de tirano y sin saberlo era ella quien más malestar le causaba al pobre muchacho. Dejé escapar el centésimo suspiro desde que había llegado a la vieja casa y tomé tres de las bolsas que Seth con esfuerzo conseguía sostener. Le regalé una sonrisa al momento de quitarle las bolsas con la intención de que notara que no estaba molesto por el absurdo show de mi madre. Pero no funciono, el chico parecía más que mortificado. Llevé las bolsas a la cocina con el muchacho siguiendo mis pasos de manera tímida. Alice y mi madre llegaron unos segundos más tarde y se dispusieron a hacer la cena

Yo no era un mal hombre, o por lo menos eso me gustaba pensar. Sí, me gustaba que las cosas fueran hechas a mi manera y no sonreía con frecuencia. Pero, desde donde yo lo veía eso no me hacía una mala persona.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, entre el monologo de Alice y los ladridos de Jake que estaba cada vez más inquieto. Seguido terminé de cenar me despedí de todos y corrí escalera arriba para encerrarme en mi cuarto arrastrando al inquieto perro junto a mí que se encontraba negado a moverse de enfrente de la puerta de la cocina.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y el inquieto animal con su escándalo no ayudaba para nada. Una vez dentro del cuarto cerré la puerta para que el perro no se escapara y me tire a la cama con la intención de dormirme sin siquiera tomar una ducha.

Definitivamente, las cosas no estaban resultando como las tenía planeada. Incluso el clima estaba en nuestra contra. y es que a nadie le gustaría empezar sus vacaciones con una noche de tormenta. Y estaba eso de la mala recepción telefónica, no había podido comunicarme con Emmett en todo el día, necesitaba saber cómo iban las cosas por allá en la empresa. Lo sé, lo sé; no mucho pudo haber cambiado en un día de ausencia. Pero no me sentía cómodo desprendiéndome de mis responsabilidades hasta tal punto de estar desinformado de estas.

Empezaba a pensar que lo mejor era regresar a casa. Si mi grado de tensión estaba por los cielos en la primera noche. No quería ni imaginar quesería de mí al finalizar las tres semanas.

Puse mi brazo por sobre mis ojos con la esperanza de que el sueño me invadiera. Di una vuelta sobre la cama y enterrando mi rostro en la almohada. Dos horas, dos horas intentando conciliar el sueño y no lo conseguía. Jake rasguñaba la puerta y daba quejidos para que lo sacara y la habitación de tanto en tanto se iluminaba por los relámpagos de la tormenta que ya había iniciado.

—Bien, bien—le hablé aburridamente al perro mientras salía de la cama y me encaminaba a su lado. —parece que no dejaras que duerma hasta que te saquen nuevamente.

Tan rápido como abrí la puerta el perro salió disparado, enredándose en mis piernas y haciendo que casi callera. Luego de equilibrarme Salí a su encuentro. No quería que hiciera un escándalo y terminara despertando a todos.

Me encaminé a la cocina donde podía escuchar los ladridos de mi perro. Tardé un poco en llagar ya que la casa estaba en penumbras porque todos estaban dormidos

¡Genial! 1:15 de la madrugada y yo preparándome para pasear al perro.

Me calcé unas botas para la lluvia que estaban al lado de la puerta y tomé la sombrilla que anteriormente mi hermana había utilizado.

— ¿Vas a salir?—la pregunta inesperada de Alice logró asustarme.

Ella se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta y esperaba mi respuesta con los brazos cruzados.

—Me asustaste—le hice saber, mientras ella encendía la luz de la cocina haciendo que mis ojos dolieran por la repentina iluminación.

—Entonces—ignoró lo que le dije. — ¿no lograbas conciliar el sueño? Yo tampoco puedo. Bajé para prepararme una taza de leche caliente. Kate me dijo que es bueno para llamar el sue…

Elevé una mano ordenándole que parara su incesante parloteo. Realmente esta chica conseguía marearme cuando hablaba.

—Jake no me deja dormir – aclaré, mientras apuntaba al perro que en ese momento se dedicaba a rasguñar la puerta.—le daré un paseo para ver si se tranquiliza de una vez por todas—me di la vuelta sin esperar respuesta de su parte y comencé a abrir la puerta.

— ¿No le pondrás correa?—preguntó—estaba muy inquieto cuando lo paseaba esta tarde. Intentó escapase varias veces.

—No creo que sea necesario—puntualicé, no lo decía en voz alta, pero para nadie era un secreto que Alice no era lo que se llamaba Sutil para tratar a los animales. No me sorprendería que el perro estuviera intentando escapar de ella mientras paseaban.

Terminé de abrir la puerta y el perro salió disparado sin que pudiera detenerlo.

—Hey, muchacho, no te alejes—vociferé desde el umbral de la puerta mientras abría la sombrilla y maldecía mentalmente no haberle prestado mas atención a mi hermana.

—Te lo dije—escuché reír a la enana, mientras Jake desde la lejanía llamaba mi atención con sus ladridos. Sin embargo, ya no podía verle.

—Iré a buscarlo—le dije a Alice.

—¿quieres que te acompañe?.

—No es necesario—me negué a su ayuda. Con lo húmedo que estaba el ambiente podía resbalar y quedar herida. Y estaba claro que no necesitaba una preocupación más.—si ves que tardo demasiado, habla con Seth para que salga a mi encuentro—le ordené, antes de coger camino por donde había visto desaparecer al perro.

—Jake— llamé al perro mientras me adentraba al fangoso bosque que había detrás de mi casa. Esto no pintaba bien, incluso mi perro insistía en complicarme las cosas. Pero era lo mínimo que podía esperar de uno de los regalos de Emmett.

Mientras más me adentraba más oscuro se ponía. En aquellos momentos me arrepentía de no haber salido tan apresurado sin llevar linterna conmigo.

Tras uno 20 minutos caminando sin dirección fija, volví a escuchar los ladridos de mi perro y corrí en dirección a donde había escuchado, allí estaba, me observaba desde la lejanía y ahora daba quejidos para que fuera a su encuentro.

—¿Qué pasó campeón?—dije mientras me acercaba. ¿Se habría lastimado? Corrí nuevamente a su encuentro y al llegar a su lado me sorprendí al notar que no estaba solo.

Una chica como de la edad de mi hermana se encontraba a su lado totalmente inconsciente. La palidez de su piel me daba la sensación de estar en presencia de un espectro. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la posibilidad de que pudiera estar muerta.

Jake se echaba a su lado y continuaba dando quejidos lastimeros

Con algo me duda me acerqué a ella bajo la atenta mirada de mi perro y tomé una de sus muñecas para intentar encontrar su pulso.

Allí estaba, débil, pero estaba.

No portaba más que un sencillo vestido blanco que estaba manchado por el fango y una sustancia rojiza que parecía sangre. Sus pies estaban descalzos y llenos de heridas, posiblemente por haber caminado descalza en el inestable terreno. Llevé mis mandos a su rostro y empecé a retirar su húmedo cabello castaño de su frente.

Ahí estaba, una gran herida aun sangrante en su frente me indicó que no tenía mucho tiempo allí. Un gran relámpago iluminó todo el húmedo bosque y un reflejo en su cuello llamó mi atención. En el descansaba un collar de oro blanco con un dije en el que claramente se leía: ISABELLA


End file.
